


Family

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney swiped his hand over the console beside the door to Ronon's quarters, stepped back a fraction as the visitor alert made a tinny, electronic bleat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Rodney swiped his hand over the console beside the door to Ronon's quarters, stepped back a fraction as the visitor alert made a tinny, electronic bleat. "Come on, come on," he mumbled, tapping the fingertips of his right hand against his thigh. His left hand was stuffed in his pocket, fingers clutching rhythmically at the fabric he'd balled up in his fist.

The door slid open and Ronon tilted his head in greeting. "McKay."

"So you heard," Rodney blurted immediately. "About John's dad?"

Ronon nodded. "Yeah." He hitched one shoulder, stepped aside so that Rodney could brush past. "I heard Carter tell him."

"Right, right, of course," Rodney said, beginning to pace. "I knew that, I just – I forgot because of the . . . Anyway, it's just that the thing is, I asked if I could go back with him, make sure that – well. You know how he is, and how he won't – under pain of torture and death and other not particularly pleasant things like watching Michael Keaton's version of . . . anyway, I just – I asked if I could go back."

Ronon blinked. "Okay."

"But I can't. Because of the kids and the crystals and the ZPM that – well. Broke." He looked up at Ronon. "They're kids, you see, and much as I'd like to tell them to call me back in ten years when they've grown accustomed to the concept of living beyond puberty, they're somewhat defenseless. Okay," he gestured absently, "completely, utterly and totally defenseless and pathetically underarmed considering the situation with the Wraith and so I have to stay."

Ronon didn't say anything.

"So I was wondering." Rodney swallowed and forced himself to still. "I was wondering if you couldn't, maybe . . . go with him?"

"Sheppard?"

"Yes." Rodney nodded urgently. "Just – something went wrong at some point, with his family. It's – he's not good at dealing with . . ."

"Feelings."

"Right, right, and," Rodney laughed mirthlessly, "it's not like I'm better, or – well, you have that manly stoic thing going on, but you convey a certain . . . security."

Ronon quirked an eyebrow. He looked amused. "Thanks."

"I'd feel better if you went. I think . . ." He shook his head. "No. I know he'd feel better if you went. But you can't – don't ask him if it's okay, he won't – just . . . "

"I know."

Rodney nodded. "So – you'll go?"

"Sure." Ronon shrugged as if traveling across galaxies were no big thing. He wrinkled his nose. "Gonna need something to wear."

"Right." Rodney pulled the crumpled t-shirt he'd been carrying out of his pocket. "One of mine. I mean – I stretched it out while it was still wet, so I think it'll work. My shoulders are broader than his, or I'd just have stolen something out of his laundry. He has more clothes." Rodney played with the fabric for a second, then held it out. "It's not great, but it's something. The SGC'll help at the other end."

Ronon smiled just a little, skin crinkling beside his eyes. "Thanks." And he slapped Rodney forcefully on the back.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rodney mumbled, backing toward the door. "No, I . . . " He wasn't sure how much Ronon knew, but he bet it was pretty much everything. "I should be thanking you."

Ronon shook his head. "No need."

"But still."

Ronon watched him intently for a long, quiet moment. "I'll bring him back in one piece. Promise."

Rodney smiled weakly. "Go team," he said, making a fist and waving it weakly in the air.

"Not team," Ronon said, shaking his head.

"No?"

Ronon jerked his chin and smiled. "Family," he said.


End file.
